Reunion In Time
by Crimson Quincy
Summary: Vegeta gets the wacky idea of killing Kakarot in the past, but when he arrives, he finds a few surprises... Oneshot


Reunion In Time  
  
One Shot   
  
A/N: I have a new fic for ya... its a oneshot, that happens to be long, so, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimor: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.  
  
Summary: Vegeta gets the wacky idea of killing Kakarot in the past, but when he arrives, he finds a few surprises... Oneshot  
  
Note: Vegeta (note the capital letter) is the Vegeta of present day (this takes place in the first year after Kid Buu is destroyed.) and vegeta (note the lowercase letter) is the Vegeta of the past. Same with Bulma. Capital is present, lowercase is past.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Capsule Corp.  
  
Vegeta came out of the gravity chamber after a day of hard training... and now he was hungry. Any saiyan would be. He headed inside and found two brats at the table. One 9 years old, the one he was used to, and that other one from the future.   
  
"Hey dad!" The two Trunks' chirped.  
  
"Why are there two brats at the table awaiting Bulma's cooking of doom?" Vegeta said.  
  
"I heard that!" Bulma said from the stove across from the kitchen.  
  
"So what?" Vegeta said. "Your cooking will have us meet our doom soon enough." Bulma walked over with the meal.  
  
"My cooking isn't that bad, Vegeta." Bulma said. Everyone sweatdropped. Bulma set down a plate of steak with peas and cook carrots in front of everyone. Vegeta took his fork and poked at the steak, it bounced up and down and left and right like jello.  
  
"I'm not eating that." Vegeta said, pushing the plate near the center of the table with his fork.  
  
"Vegeta! Be a good example for Trunks!" Bulma said. Vegeta 'hmph'ed. "Oh, why are you here, Mirai?"   
  
"I just wanted to visit. I was starting to miss my father..." Mirai Trunks said, reaching over to Vegeta, about to hug him. Vegeta scooted over and let his son fall to the ground.  
  
"Dad don't like being hugged." Trunks said, then accidentally taking a bite of the steak.   
  
"Oh god! Spit it out! SPIT IT OUT!!" Vegeta shouted. But it was too late, Trunks started to turn blue and passed out on the floor.  
  
"Trunks!" Bulma said, going over to her son.  
  
"See what your cooking does to people?" Vegeta said.  
  
'Just like home...' Mirai Trunks thought, remembering when he snuck out on times when his mother would cook.  
  
Later that day  
  
Vegeta had just tooken a shower and was heading back for the gravity room. He had to bring his son back to life which delayed his training. Now he'd have to go at it extra hard.  
  
'I have to beat Kakarot at any cost.' Vegeta thought as he passed up Mirai Trunks' time machine. He backtracked and looked at it for a moment. He suddenly got an idea. 'What if I beat Kakarot in the past? He'd be much weaker and easy prey...' Vegeta smirked deviously. He went inside the contraption and looked around. He found the manual and started to read it. Good thing he learned how to when Trunks learned. He turned a few dials, and punched in a few numbers, then the time machine disappeared with Vegeta along with it.  
  
The Past - Saiyan Saga - Right after Kakarot Arrives on the Battlefield  
  
(I haven't seen this saga in a long time, so quotes and all might be screwed up...)  
  
"So, this is Kakarot." vegeta said.  
  
"He doesn't look so tough." Nappa said. vegeta checked his scouter.  
  
"Wait, Nappa, his power level is 5000!" vegeta said. (scoffs how weak... sorry, it just seems weak now...)  
  
"What?! How can a lowclass like Kakarot have a power level that high?" Nappa said.  
  
"You forget, Nappa, I can still beat him." vegeta said. Suddenly in between the two sides of warriors, a small machine appeared with someone in it.  
  
Roshi's Island  
  
(I'm not sure on this next part, correct me if I'm wrong)  
  
Everyone looked through Baba's crystal ball when they saw that machine. Bulma studied it. She saw the Capsule Corp. logo on it.  
  
"Hey, guys! That machine has the logo of Capsule Corp. on it!" bulma said. Chichi looked closer.  
  
"Hey, yeah, your right." Chichi said.  
  
"But I've never seen it before." bulma said. She got up and started to walk out.  
  
"Where are you going?" Chichi said.  
  
"I'm gonna check out that machine." bulma said. She opened a plane capsule and was off. Just then a figure emerged from the machine...  
  
Back on the Battlefield  
  
The top of the machine opened and Vegeta stood up from his seat and then hopped down. He was facing his younger self who was about a yard away. Everyone stared long and hard. They were seeing double.  
  
"Uh, dad... do you see what I see?" Gohan said.  
  
"Yes, Gohan, but I don't understand it." Goku said. Vegeta looked on to his younger self and read his power level.  
  
"Just as I thought... you're all so weak." Vegeta said.  
  
"What!? I'm not weak! I am the--" vegeta started.  
  
"--Prince of All Saiyans. Yeah, well, so am I and you are weak. But then again you were me so long ago..." Vegeta said.  
  
"What are you talking about??" vegeta snapped.  
  
"I've come from the future to finish what you couldn't." Vegeta said.  
  
"And what would that be?" vegeta said.  
  
"Defeating Kakarot." Vegeta said, turning around to face Goku. "I've waited years to do this. The final moment of where I'm actually more powerful than you... and at such a difference. Kakarot, you stripped away my pride by turning super saiyan before me, and you will pay for it!"  
  
"Super saiyan??" Nappa and vegeta said in unison. Vegeta turned his head to look at them.  
  
"Yes, moron's, super saiyan." Vegeta said.  
  
"Ha! No saiyan has achieved that in 2 millenia! I bet your just a look-a-like weakling!" Nappa said.  
  
"Shut it, Nappa, or do I have to kill you AGAIN?" Vegeta said. "Hey, young me, use your scouter and tell me what my power is now. I'm powered down." vegeta did so and his scouter exploded right on the spot.  
  
"What the--" vegeta said.  
  
"What was the number you saw before it exploded?" Vegeta said.  
  
"It was... over 1,000,000...." vegeta said. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Well, I feel like showing off today, so, I'll show you a super saiyan and its ascended form." Vegeta said. He easily turned super saiyan.  
  
"Dad, his power is enormous!" Gohan said.  
  
"I know, but its not evil like the other one." Goku said.  
  
"Huh?" Gohan said. He looked at Vegeta. His ki did feel like it was good, not evil.  
  
"See, this is a super saiyan. Sadly, Kakarot became one before me at the fight against Frieza." Vegeta said.  
  
"Kakarot fought Frieza??" vegeta said.  
  
"Yes, and he won... although Frieza wasn't killed until later on." Vegeta said. "Now, for super saiyan 2." Vegeta went super saiyan 2 and lightning sparked around his body.  
  
"That's... amazing." Krillin said.   
  
"Well, there's your little show. Now I'm gonna do what I came here to do. Say goodbye, Kakarot." Vegeta said, turning back to Goku and powering up a blast in his hand.  
  
"Uh... can't we talk about this?" Goku said.  
  
"No. I've waited too long." Vegeta said.  
  
"But your ki... it's good, not evil. Aren't you on my side?" Goku said.  
  
"Just because I'm good now doesn't mean I don't hate your guts." Vegeta said. Just then, next to Vegeta's time machine another one appeared of a different color. Everyone looked on to see who it was. The top opened and Mirai Trunks and Trunks hopped out. They ran to Vegeta.  
  
"Father! I knew it!" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Why are you here, boy?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Aren't you glad to see us?" Trunks said.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Vegeta said.  
  
"Dad, you don't wanna kill Goku!" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Yes, I do." Vegeta said.  
  
"Did you call him, dad?" Goku said. Mirai Trunks covered his mouth.  
  
"Um... no, no I didn't!" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Boy! Are you not proud to be my son?!" Vegeta said, grabbing him by the collar.  
  
"Shh!! They aren't sopposed know anything about the future!" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Yes, well, they already do." Vegeta said. Just then bulma's plane landed near Goku. She stepped out and saw another machine. She then saw Vegeta and the two Trunks'.  
  
"AHHH!! There's double of you!" bulma said.  
  
"Bulma?" Vegeta said, looking at her. "You sure look younger..."  
  
"Huh?" bulma said.  
  
"Father!" Mirai Trunks said. Trunks ran up and hugged bulma.  
  
"Mom!" Trunks said.  
  
"No!" Mirai Trunks said. vegeta at this point was advancing towards them. He had heard the whole thing. He wanted some answers.  
  
"Mom?" bulma said, looking down at Trunks. "Sorry kid, but I don't have any children."  
  
"Trunks, she don't know you." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"But--" Trunks said, releasing his hold of bulma.   
  
"Ok, now I'm confused." Goku said.  
  
"I came from the future to kill you, you idiot!" Vegeta said. Just then ANOTHER time machine appeared next to the one that the Trunks' came in. It was the same color. The hatch opened and...  
  
"VEGETA!!!!" Came Bulma's high pitched yell. Both Vegetas cringed at the sound. Bulma climbed out and marched right up to Vegeta, her index finger up to his chest and making him draw back as she spoke. "How dare you take our son's time machine to come back in time and kill Goku!! I know he's your friend, so stop acting so arrogant and accept it!"  
  
'This earth woman... is pushing him back so easily...' vegeta thought as she yelled.  
  
"Kakarot is no friend of mine." Vegeta said. "I could care less about him."  
  
"Then why did you whimper in your room for nearly 3 years after he died at the Cell Games?" Bulma said quite loudly.  
  
"You promised not to tell anyone about that!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Oops..." Bulma said, giggling. Vegeta grinded his teeth and turned away.   
  
"If she's annoying you, why don't you just kill her?" vegeta said.  
  
"I can't do that." Vegeta said.  
  
"Why not? She's only an earthling." vegeta said.  
  
"Yes, but she's my mate." Vegeta said.  
  
"Father!! What did I tell you about--" Mirai Trunks started.  
  
"Shut it, brat!" Vegeta said, cutting him off. "I can tell him what I wish!"   
  
"But now I might not even be born!!" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"That'll be a load off his back." Vegeta said.  
  
"Hey!" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Its true." Vegeta said, smirking. Trunks went over to Gohan.  
  
"Oh, wow! Your a kid!" Trunks said.  
  
"Um... yeah." Gohan said.  
  
"Sorry, you just look way different... and your shorter." Trunks said.  
  
"What do I look like then?" Gohan said.  
  
"Well, your really tall, like your dad, you have short hair that sticks up about so high, and a tuft of hair comes down to your face." Trunks said, measuring out the hair on his own head.  
  
"That's different then what I had in mind." Gohan said. "What your name, anyway? And that other guys?"   
  
"I'm Trunks. He's Trunks too. But he comes from our future. He was visiting." Trunks said.  
  
"Weird. And what are those machines?" Gohan asked, pointing.  
  
"Those are time machines. The yellowish one is the one that the Trunks from the future came in, and the maroon ones are the ones that mom made in our time." Trunks said.  
  
"And... who's your parents again?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Bulma and Vegeta." Trunks said.  
  
"But... bulma is going out with Yamcha and vegeta is a bad guy!" Gohan said.  
  
"Well, dad becomes good. You'll have to ask him or my mom for the details. they never told me how they got together." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh. It just seems weird." Gohan said. While bulma was looking at the time machines, vegeta was watching her.  
  
'So this is the one I am destined to mate with? She is beautiful.' vegeta thought.   
  
"Sire, would you like me to dispose of this woman? I'm sure you don't want to mate with an earthling." Nappa said, launching a blast at bulma. Vegeta immediately sensed it and sped in front of bulma, grabbed her and jumped away.  
  
"You ok?" Vegeta said, she was still in his arms.  
  
"Uh, yeah." bulma said. She felt so comfortable with him. Like it was right. He let her go.  
  
"Good. Nappa will pay." Vegeta said, speeding towards Nappa.  
  
"Wait. Let me handle this." vegeta said. Vegeta stopped as vegeta launched a blast at Nappa which instantly destroyed him. Bulma made her way to her younger self.  
  
"So, what you think of Vegeta?" Bulma said.  
  
"I dunno. But... I did feel something when he held me. But I'm with--" bulma said.  
  
"--Yamcha? Right. That cheater. Well, let things play out and never take Yamcha back. Let yourself get attached to this vegeta and time should play out. Just keep an eye on him. He can be a handful. He'll always be the ill-tempered prince, but you'll learn to love him." Bulma said. bulma just listened.   
  
"So... are you really gonna kill me?" Goku said.  
  
"Ha, your lucky Kakarot. I'm not. Besides, if I can't surpass you in my own time, killing you in this one just wouldn't be right. There's no honor in it." Vegeta said. Goku sighed.  
  
"Now, dad, we've done enough damage. Let's get home." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta said.  
  
"Hey. Are you in love with this earth woman?" vegeta said.  
  
"Yes, I am. By the way, don't hurt her. Her heart is fragile thanks to that asshole Yamcha." Vegeta said as he went into one of the time machines. The others did so as well. The machines closed and everyone waved as they disappeared.  
  
"Now that... was weird." Goku said.  
  
"No kidding." Gohan said.  
  
"So, you gonna be my friend now, vegeta?" Goku said.  
  
"Not a chance, Kakarot." vegeta said.  
  
"Aw..." Goku said.  
  
"Let's just get some pizza and be on with our lives." Krillin said.  
  
"Good idea! I'm hungry!" Goku said.  
  
"Dad, your always hungry." Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Goku said. They started to walk off. "Coming, vegeta, bulma?"  
  
"I'll come." bulma said.  
  
"Eat with the likes of you, Kakarot?" vegeta said. "No way... but I'll eat with the earth woman." bulma slightly smiled.  
  
"My name is bulma, so you can stop calling me earth woman." bulma said.  
  
"Right." vegeta said.  
  
"Ok, then its settled." Goku said.  
  
"But don't think after I'm done eating I'm not going to blow up this planet!" vegeta threratened.  
  
Present Time - Capsule Corp.  
  
Everyone arrived back at Capsule Corp. They all got out.  
  
"Well, dad, looks like you've screwed up another timeline." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Another? What do you mean by that?!" Vegeta said.   
  
"Well, gee, the last time I was here you stole my time machine and went back in time one hour so you didn't miss a stupid movie!!" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Whatever. I couldn't miss Mortal Kombat! You know that!" Vegeta said. Mirai Trunks sighed.  
  
"Maybe I should just stop coming here." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"FIne with me." Vegeta said.  
  
"I say we should put a barrier on the time machine when he comes back so you can't touch it." Bulma said.  
  
"Good idea." Mirai Trunks said. "Looks like you might see more of me after all..."  
  
"Lucky me." Vegeta said.  
  
"Hey, mom, does dad get in more trouble than me?" Trunks said.  
  
"Of coarse he does, sweety." Bulma said. Trunks laughed.  
  
"Haha very funny..." Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
THE END  
  
---------------------------------  
  
A/N: How'd you like it? I think it was good... I made it long too... so... tell me what you think! 


End file.
